Since when am I a Movie Star?
by bean15
Summary: for Maddi's NobleBrokenBeauty contest, Wilbur Discovers Fanfiction. Wilbur goes to visit his father on Lewis' 17th b-day...chaos ensues! And there's a girl in the picture too......R&R please!


**Hey everyone!!! (It's not a bean story if it doesn't have start with that……) this is for Maddi's "Wilbur Discovers fanfiction" contest…enjoy! I know Wilbur will!**

**Hey, I'm having a thought here…what if Wilbur really **_**did**_** discover fanfiction, and then read the stories **_**in which**_** he discovered fanfiction!!!!! AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Okay, moment over. Wow. Deep. **

**Random Fact: ****In 1958, Thomas Watson, the chairman of IBM forecast a world market for only 5 computers.**

**Wilbur Discovers fanfiction!!!**

The golden sunlight streamed in through the open window, dappling the room and the boy within in a luminescent glow. Unfortunately, the glory of the morning was lost on this particular boy, as he wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep.

Wilbur heard his mother's mynah, a rare song bird, outside his window and groaned. "Stupid bird," he grumbled. "Doesn't it know by now that I like to sleep in on Saturdays?" He turned over and tried to snuggle under his covers in hopes of falling asleep again.

No such luck. A robot burst into the room carrying a heavily laden breakfast tray. "Morning, little buddy! Rise and shine!" Wilbur groaned again. "Carl! Go away!" Wilbur buried his head beneath his pillow. "Fine," said Carl. "But if I go, little buddy, so does this tray with your mom's famous chocolate chip pancakes."

Wilbur sat up. "Mom made pancakes? Wait, come back Carl! I was just kidding, I'm totally ready for breakfast, come back!"

Carl smiled, knowing how touchy Wilbur could be in the morning, and brought the pancakes back. As he was shoveling in the pancakes, still in bed of course, he said, "Carl, can you cover for me today? I wanna go see Dad."

"Why would I have to cover for you? If you want to see your father just get up. He's downstairs."

"Not _that_ Dad, Carl. I…I meant Lewis."

"Lewis?!?"

"Of course," said Wilbur nonchalantly. "It's his birthday. He's turning seventeen. He'd kill me if I didn't go see him."

"He's gonna kill you if you do!"

"No he's not, you silly robot. Dad said last year that he always wanted to see me on his birthday."

"You went _last year_ too?!?"

"Silly silly robot, it's okay. Dad said it was all right and he promised that he would never ground me for visiting him on his birthday, providing that the time stream didn't get altered."

"Well…"

"Come on, Carl…"

"All right, fine. But if you do get into trouble-"

"Which I won't."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Wilbur rolled his eyes and shooed Carl out so he could get dressed. He jumped into his travel tube and waved to his grandparents before sprinting to the garage.

"And just where do you think you're going, young man?" Wilbur turned guiltily, expecting to see an angry Franny, but instead he saw his father with a knowing grin on his face, despite his tone. "It's your birthday," said Wilbur.

"It is."

"Happy birthday, Dad."

"Thanks son. Are you planning on telling me that thirty years ago?" Wilbur shifted uncomfortably. Cornelius smiled. "Go," he said. Wilbur smiled, gave his dad a quick hug, and ran to the time machine. "I'll cover for you!" yelled his father. "Thanks, Dad!"

Lewis was lying on his back on his skateboard, using a wrench to tighten a particularly annoying screw on the 1973 Plymouth Superbird his parents had bought him for his sweet sixteen last year. He paused a moment and wiped the soot and sweat from his face.

"Jeez, all this money and you drive this hunk of junk?" Lewis jumped. A black converse sneaker rolled his skateboard out from under the car. Wilbur grinned. "Happy birthday, Dad." Lewis grinned back. He loved it when Wilbur called him 'Dad.'

"Thanks Wilbur. But you'd better not call me that when Emma gets here."

"Don't worry, I- wait. Who the heck is Emma? Have you forgotten about Franny? Have you gone completely out of your mind? What about me?"

"What about you?" said a new voice from behind Wilbur. He turned around and saw a very pretty girl looking back at him. "I'm Emma," she said. "Now who are you? Lewis, you didn't tell me you had company over."

Lewis started to answer, but Wilbur cut him off. "I can see why you started dating her. She's totally hot!" Lewis blushed and smacked Wilbur on the arm. Emma just laughed. "No, we're not dating. Just friends. Don't worry, you're not the first one to make that mistake. In case you didn't know, Lewis is dating Franny Framagucci. They're been joined at the hip for nearly five years."

"Is that so?" said Wilbur. "Yeah," said Emma. "I seriously think they're gonna get married someday."

"You know," said Wilbur, "I think you're right."

"Okay," said a very pink Lewis. "Can we stop talking about me and start talking about the car?"

"The car?" said Wilbur. "What's so special about the car?"

Turned out that the car was an old stockcar. A racing legend. And Emma was a closet speedster. She knew her way around cars and had been helping Lewis fix up the Superbird in her spare time. This car, once it was fixed, would be able to go about 200 miles an hour. It was currently half covered in rust, but Emma assured Wilbur that when it was finished it would be a pale blue, and absolutely stunning. "We're even going to repaint the number on the side."

"What was it?" asked Wilbur, curious. "Forty-three," she answered.

"Lewis, honey, why don't you and Emma come in for some lemonade and cookies?" Lucille's voice cam in though the garage intercom. "Sure thing, Mom! Wilbur's here too, is that okay?"

"Of course, sweetie pie, all your friends are welcome. Come on in!"

After much lemonade and even more cookies, Emma, Wilbur and Lewis went up to the lab to just chill and hang out.

Wilbur reasoned that he should get to know Emma better, as he hardly knew any of his father friends, and Emma reasoned likewise, as she had begun to develop a 'thing' for Wilbur. Lewis agreed, as he couldn't think of a reason, one that he could tell Emma anyway, why she and Wilbur shouldn't and couldn't get to know each other.

Wilbur strolled over to his father's computer and logged on, without asking permission. "What are you doing Wilbur?" Asked Lewis. "Just having fun with ancient history," he said. Emma cocked an eyebrow, and Wilbur covered himself. "Uh…my family has a computer that's way newer than this one."

"What are you talking about? It's brand new. Just came out last week. It was Lewis' birthday present."

"Uh….my dad works in research and development. He's always designing stuff that's way ahead of everything else." Technically this was true. Lewis held his breath, but Emma seemed to buy it. "Huh. That's cool. Hey, his dad sounds a lot like you, Lewis." She was kidding but both Lewis and Wilbur sputtered a little. Fortunately, Emma was too distracted by the new inventions in the lab to notice.

Lewis offered to show her everything that was new since she last came up, and she gratefully accepted. Wilbur was grateful too. He wanted to spend time with Emma, but he knew how dangerous that could be, and he knew himself. He had a devastating weakness for pretty blondes, and Emma fit both categories extremely well.

"Let's see what you've been up to, Daddy dearest," he said to himself as he opened up Lewis' internet history. "'fanfiction'? What is this?" He opened the website. (thank goodness for modern history classes or he never would have known how to operate a computer that wasn't voice activated…gosh these people. So primitive.)

He was interested, in spite of himself. He discovered that there were categories for books, video games (lame compared to chargeball, in his opinion), tv shows, and movies. He clicked on the movies and was mildly amused by many of the titles. He looked for his favorite movies, and when he didn't find them silently berated himself. Of course they weren't there. They hadn't been filmed yet.

He quickly learned that fanfiction was written by people who were simply fans, albeit _serious_ fans of stuff, and they wanted more. So they wrote it themselves. He learned terms quickly as well, like 'shipping' and 'AU' and 'OOC'. _Thank goodness Dad's been busy with so many new inventions or I never would have had all this time online. _

He was scrolling though the rest of the movie titles when one caught his eye. He had to stifle a gasp when he saw **Meet the Robinsons**. "What the…" he muttered. "Gotta click on this one…" He did.

He gasped. There were almost two hundred titles. He had seen categories with many more than that, but what surprised him about this category was the subject matter. These stories were all about _his family_. About _him_.

These people, the writers, whoever they were, knew every detail about his family, and about him! But that was impossible; half of his family hadn't even been born yet. How could these stories have been written about him if he hadn't been born?!?!?!?

"Hey, Wilbur, you doin' all right?" said Lewis from halfway across the lab. "S-sure Dad," answered Wilbur shakily.

"What's wrong, Wilbur?"

"N-nothing. Why are you asking?"

"Because you sound worried. You never sound worried. What's wrong?"

"I told you, nothing!"

"You went in my website history, didn't you?" Wilbur paled. "You saw something you shouldn't have seen. What was it?" Wilbur blushed, and Lewis, fearing the worst, put his hands on his hips and used his 'father voice,' the one he saved for when Wilbur had truly gone over the line.

"Easy there, Lew. You're acting like you're his father or something." She paused at the horrified looks on their faces. This was the second time she'd seen that look. "What? You can't actually be serious. There's no way that Lewis is…" She trailed off at their silence.

"Actually," said Wilbur, "that's an interesting story."

After Lewis and Wilbur spilled the entire story, Emma sat still and didn't speak for a full ten minutes. Wilbur put his hand on hers. "Are you all right?" She nodded.

Lewis sighed. "Now will you tell me where you went online, Wilbur?"

Wilbur gulped. Lewis sat gaping. Then he laughed. Pretty loud too. So did Emma. "It's not funny!" said Wilbur. "It's actually pretty creepy! How do these creeps know about my family?"

"Actually," said Lewis, "that's an interesting story."

Wilbur frowned at him.

"Okay, okay, some producers approached me a while ago with the idea of making a movie about my life story. I thought a movie about my stay with Mildred was presumptuous and a little too please-feel-sorry-for-me, so I told them I wanted to make a movie about what I hoped my future would be. They seemed to think it was a great idea."

"So…"

"So I 'made up' a 'fictional' future-"

"Which happens to be the truth."

"So? No one knows that. Anyway, I made up this future and they made a movie of it. It came out in theaters last March, and out on DVD in October."

Wilbur smirked. "DVD's. So low tech."

"Shut it."

"So, how many people have seen this……'Meet the Robinsons'?"

"Um…a ton of people. Don't look at me like that! I didn't know it would be that popular! Besides, I'd think you would be happy that tons of people saw it!"

"And why is that, oh most brilliant father of mine?"

"Because almost all the girls I know are practically in love with you!"

"That's not…wait, what?"

"It's true." This was from Emma. Wilbur looked at her and stared. "I know. I've seen the movie, and I e-mail with several people who have a serious crush on you." Wilbur smiled. _People have crushes on me? Cool._

"Seriously, Wilbur. You can't keep coming to my time and telling me you have 'girl issues' when there are this many people who would probably marry you if given the chance."

A long argument concerning Wilbur's supposed 'issues' ensued, in which Lewis almost agreed to let Wilbur come to the past in order to get a date so his future self wouldn't have to put up with all the whining and complaining in the future, but quickly came to his senses.

After this argument, there was much laughter as the three scrolled though the long list of stories, and read many of them. None noticed how dark it was getting outside. The stories were, or course, heavily punctuated by laughs from Emma and Lewis and shudders from Wilbur at particular events in some stories. "Why do people keep kidnapping me?" said Wilbur. "I'm not that horrible, am I?"

"Well, there are times when I wouldn't mind taping your mouth shut," said Lewis. Wilbur glared at him.

"Wil, this one has you kidnapped, but there's a happy ending," said Emma. Wilbur moved in closer to her so he could read over her shoulder. "Hey, this girl rescues me, then saves my life, then saves my life _again_, then marries me. Whoa, I'm married? Better tell my mom." They all laughed. "Holy cow, she's pregnant? I'm gonna be a dad?!?!?"

"Feels kind of funny, doesn't it?" said Lewis with a grin. Wilbur rolled his eyes and went back to the screen. Emma and Lewis slapped a high five behind Wilbur's back. "I saw that," he grumbled.

It was Emma and Lewis' turn to roll their eyes.

"Hey," said Wilbur after another few minutes. "I'd kinda like to see this…'Meet the Robinsons' thingamajig. Can we?"

"I don't know," said Lewis. "you might get a swelled head. Besides, I'm not sure it'll be safe."

After a few more minutes of wheedling from Wilbur, Emma joined in. Lewis had been afraid of this. He knew it was Emma's favorite movie. She said it was because she loved seeing how her best friend's life might turn out. Lewis always harbored a sneaking suspicion that Emma was actually crushing pretty bad on Wilbur, who she now knew was an actual person……and capable of returning affection, no matter how dangerous it was for the time stream.

After many more protests, Lewis finally took his two best friends downstairs and popped the DVD in. "You better enjoy this, Wilbur."

_**Eighty-five minutes later………**_

"_I don't get it. Why'd you just…let her go?"_

"_Because…I already have a family."_

Lewis sighed. He wrote this scene based on the conversation he'd had with Wilbur when Wilbur had brought him back. The words were exactly the same. He was dreading looking at his son, as he figured Wilbur would berate him for being so sentimental.

He was hugely mistaken. Wilbur sat there, on the floor, shoulders shaking, biting his lower lip, and tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Wilbur?!?!?" All he got in response was a muffled sob. Emma moved slowly from the couch to the floor where Wilbur sat and gently put her arms around him in a friendly hug. In Lewis' experience, Wilbur was absolutely not a fan of close physical contact, and was in fact slightly claustrophobic. Not that he'd admit it.

This was why Wilbur had been so surprised when Lewis had hugged him on the rooftop. But now, Wilbur gratefully accepted the hug from Emma, and even hugged her back as he sobbed.

Lewis smiled at his two best friends, glad they'd in turn become friends, and settled back to watch the last ten minutes of his movie.

Wilbur smiled through the tears, glad Emma was there, and for once, not feeling claustrophobic. "Thanks," he whispered. "You're welcome," she whispered back.

Wilbur snuggled into her shoulder, enjoying being this close to her, allowing himself to forget for one moment that he couldn't be with her.

Emma held Wilbur close, breathing in the scent of his shampoo and cologne, allowing herself to block out the knowledge that they could never be together.

As the credits started rolling, Lewis smiled to himself, feeling pretty good about himself and his future. This movie always did have that effect on him, as it reminded him of all the wonderful events to come.

He smiled to himself again, and said," So, What did you think, Wilbur?" He got no answer. "Wilbur?" Still nothing.

He turned around, and to his shock and amazement, he saw Wilbur and Emma, arms around each other, and making out.

"WILBUR!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**So, what do you think? **

**Sorry, forgot this: I do not own Meet the Robinsons. I think we all know what would happen if I did. XDDD **

**Please review, Wilbur and I love it when I get reviews!!!!!**

**Remember, this is for Maddi's contest…vote for me! (please)**


End file.
